Done Playing Games
by Nimarin Driggen
Summary: What if Jim wasn't able to slip passed Silver in the galley to warn Captain Amelia and Dr Doppler that the crew was actually a bunch of bloodthirsty pirates planning on mutiny? How will it all play out now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have returned after years of being MIA!**  
 **To those of you who are still following my other fanfic "Something to Believe In" I'm so sorry for not being able to update, things just got out of hand and writing wasn't optional. But I'm back and I'll be working on updating soon!**

 **Recently I've become obsessed with Treasure Planet and all the awesome characters in it.**  
 **So I decided to write a fanfic for it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet nor any of its characters all credit to the awesome movie goes to Disney and its creator.**  
 **  
" " for speaking**  
 **' ' for thought**

* * *

He sat there, dumbfounded, in the barrel of purps ignoring the sound of a crew member shouting 'Land-ho!' those inside the galley left with haste to take sight of Treasure Planet, all, but Jim. The man he was beginning to see as a father figure, someone he wanted to look up to in a way, was nothing more than a fraud, a pirate that was after the treasure. Jim's heart beat loud in his ears as Morph just hovered around him blissfully unaware of the seriousness of the matter, his breathing was heavy he started climbing out of the barrel, 'Captain… and Doc, I need to warn them!' he thought as he swallowed his hurt and anguish of the betrayal he fumbled his way to the door at first then started to run only to stop when a shadow casted over him.

"Jimbo," Silver called in a cautious voice glancing around him as he stepped into the galley, "Playin games, are we?"

Jim stepped back as he saw his only exit being blocked by Silver, the wounds of those words that were said still stinging fiercely in his chest, "Yeah," he breathed. He backed up against a table which stopped his process of keeping away from the cyborg, "Yeah, we're playing games…"

He gave a slow nod, "Oh, I see," he replied as he rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, I was never much good at games," he spoke as he continued his approach, all the while his cybernetic arm was changing into his pistol, "Always hated to lose,"

Jim though had his own search as his hand brushed up and grabbed a pair of scissors, "Mm… me too!" he nearly growled as he pushed himself forward then ducked down and stabbed Silver's hydraulic leg making it spew out steam and making Silver cry out in a bit of agony. Jim just wasn't expecting the other to move so quickly, he tried to sprint out of the galley only to feel a strong grip on the back of his collar, "Ahh!" he cried out feeling his feet leave the floor and soon his back met the hard wood floor with a heavy thud.

"Oh, lad, ya shouldn of done that," the old cyborg said disapprovingly as his cybernetic eye gave off a dangerous red glow.

"No!" he grunted as he attempted to sit up however Silver's boot pushed him back down and pressed against his chest enabling him to move, "Let go!"

"Hush now Jimbo, I ain't gonna hurt you, yer friends are a different story however," he spoke over Jim's attempt to squirm out from under his boot, but the threat against both Delbert and Amelia made his movements stop.

"You… you wouldn't!" he choked out as his blue eyes filled with panic for his friend and the Captain of the ship.

"I would if I be provoked, now, be a good lad, keep your mouth shut until it's time, try ta warn them nd they're deaths will be on your hands, ya understand?" the cyborg warned the young boy.

"Why don't you just kill me then, keep me from saying anything," he suggested in spite of the situation. Silver frowned though as Jim continued after a moment, "Then again, kill me and your chances of getting away with this goes out the window too," he added, "In fact killing either the Captain or Doc will kill your chances at even acquiring the treasure!"

"Oh? How so?" he inquired, still not giving the younger any way of escape seeing that his injured leg would give him trouble to chase after the boy. He needed the upper hand and knowing how quick witted Jim was he needed to also stay at least one step ahead of him as well.

"The only person that knows how to use the map is me, if you kill them, I won't care what you do to me, I'll never help you," he replied with hate in his words.

Silver narrowed his eye in a moment of aggravation before it melted away and a smirk took over, "Clever lil lad, just know this then," he began, "I don have ta kill em, if you really rather fight against me I ain't against torturin, nd trust me Jimbo, it's a fate worse than death,"

Jim could feel his entire body go cold at the thought of either Amelia or Delbert being tortured all because he was too stubborn to help them find the treasure. He scowled at the man who had him pinned down. He hated him, "I don't know what's really worse… death, torture, or being lied to and actually falling for it," he retorted the scorn in his eyes not wavering as he looked Silver into the eyes as he spoke, but there was something Jim wasn't expecting to see within the pirate's gaze, was it remorse?

"Jim—" Silver began to speak when they both heard boot steps walking towards them and both knew who it was, "Mr. Silver is Mr. Hawkins down he—what in solar blazes is going on!" Captain Amelia stopped midway down the stairs as she took in the sight.

Jim looked at her, she could see the panic in his eyes and quickly assessed the situation as what it was, the start of a mutiny. "Run! Get out of here!" he called out to her, "Blast it all!" she cursed realizing that she was not only weaponless at that moment, but also unable to save and protect Jim at that time either. She made the hard decision and turned to escape, she was able to make it to the captain's quarters within a moment's time.

Silver cursed as well and turned his glare to Jim then in anger he roughly grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him up dragging him up out of the galley with a vise grip. His metal hand grabbing a whistle he blew into it making a high pitched sound. The crew turned their attention to Silver, "Change in plans lads, we move now!" he called out. His crew broke out in a clamor as they quickly moved about, "Strike our colors, Mr. Onus," he called to the alien in the bird's nest, "Me pleasure, Captain!" he exclaimed. Jim pulled, attempting to free himself from the strong grip, "Captain?!" he gasped before a yelp escaped him when Silver pulled the boy forward so that the cyborg loomed over him, "Aye lad, Captain John Silver, and this ship is under pirate command now,"

* * *

 **And that's chapter one!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed**  
 **Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two!**  
 **Also I am aware that my chapters won't be extremely long, but they aren't short either; I wanted to make smaller chapters because it would be easier for me to keep updating.**

 **Anyways I see I have a follower! yay! Thank you Team Sonic Forever 4910 you rock!**

 **On to the story~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or the characters of the movie no matter how much I want to!**

 **' ' for thought**  
 **" " for quotes**

* * *

"Aye lad, Captain John Silver, and this ship is under pirate command now," the cyborg spoke in a commanding voice.

The crew mates got to work with attempting to bust down the door to the captain's quarters when Silver forcefully lead Jim up to the scene, "Ya worthless bigots yer takin too long, move aside!" he snapped at his crew who did as he said. His arm transforming into a low-grade plasma torch and started melting the lock, after a short moment he was able to kick the door down.

Jim's eyes scanned the room, it was empty and so was the safe box that the map was stored in. However everyone's attention landed on the floor where there was a hole that was created from a blaster. "Don stand 'round like a bunch of barnacles! AFTER THEM!" he yelled and the crew scurried off in different directions.

"Captain!" they heard Onus call, "They're escaping!" he pointed as they took sight of one of the life boats heading toward Treasure Planet.

Grewnge climbed onto the plasma cannon and aimed for the ship, "Don hit em they have the map!" Silver called out as the shot was fired.

Jim's blood went cold as he saw the boat being hit and falling to pieces onto the planet below, "No!" he tried running to the edge of the boat but Silver wouldn't let him go.

Instead he pulled the struggling youth away from side of the ship, "Mr. Scroop! Escort the cabin boy to the brig, we needs to land so we can find the map," he ordered the spider alien that seemed to already have it out for him.

Mr. Scroop's yellow eyes fell on the boy and a nasty grin formed, "Of courssse Captain, come here boy," he clamped his claws around his upper arms and practically dragged Jim down into the lower part of the ship until he was tossed into the small dank holding cell, he could feel his palms and knees scrape against the splintered wood. "Better get usse to the brig cabin boy, you'll be sstaying here until the captain needs you," he spoke.

Jim glared hatefully at Scroop, "It wasn't my fault, was it? You're the one that killed Mr. Arrow, aren't you?" Jim confronted the pirate.

Mr. Scroop's eyes gave a dangerous glow; which was even more ominous in this particular situation. "And if I did? He was in the way. Besides it was just too eassy to lay the blame on your misstakess," he replied with a wicked smirk and a cackle that made Jim's blood boil with anger before he tried rushing toward the spider alien. Mr. Scroop just slammed the iron bars shut, "Enjoy your sstay cabin boy," he spoke with a chuckle as he turned to leave then glanced back, "Oh yesss and welcome to the crew," he added before he shut the door behind him.

He kicked at the bars and gave a frustrated yell, 'how did this happen,' he kept asking himself and he couldn't stop replaying the horrible blast that hit the life boat that both the Captain and the doctor were on. "Please… be alright… don't be dead…" he muttered to himself before pressing his back up against dank walls of his cell then sliding himself down to the floor, pulling his knees up and close to his chest he buried his face into his arms and knees and silently mourned for the Delbert and Amelia, hoping beyond all hope that they made it out alive.

(time lapse)

Next thing he knew he was awakened by the clanking of the heavy door opening. 'Please… be a dream… let all of that be a dream…' he thought as he opened his eyes only to frown as he takes sight of the dreary and dark holding cell of the brig. His body ached and his chest hurt and everything from before came back to life. They were betrayed, from the very beginning, he knew he should have been weary of them and yet he still fell for it.

A sudden movement and then series of gabbling giggles came fluttering in as the little morph nuzzled itself against Jim's face chirping happily bringing Jim out of the fog, but it was the voice that followed after Morph that snapped him back to reality, "Morphy was mighty worried about ya Jimbo," Silver spoke as he stepped in front of the barred cell. To be honest Silver didn't like Jim being locked up like this one bit. He looked down to the boy who once looked up to him for advice and confidence, now he was sad to no longer see that in his eyes all that was left was distrust and hate.

He kept his calm, not letting Jim's silent glares affect him as he grabbed a stool to sit on. He brought his peg leg up in front and gave a sigh, "oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game of tag in the galley eh?" he tried to start the conversation; he gained the same result, silence. He sighed a bit more and leaned forward.

If looks could truly kill then Silver would have been dead a hundred times over. He held his hands up a bit for Morph to hover around them; the creature chattered happily to himself as it moved around his hands and shoulders. When Silver sat down Jim's eyes followed the cyborg's leg, the one that he had stabbed trying to escape. As the elder tried to start the conversation on a strangely light note all Jim could do was glare, but when he leaned forward and put his head down Jim's hate was slowly dissipating.

"Whatever ya heard back there, at least the part concernin you, I didn't mean a word of it," he began, "Why, if that bloodthirsty lot had thought I gone soft they'd have gutted us both, I said it to protect ya Jimbo," he explained, his words seemed genuine and that's what worried Jim.

His anger was giving way to confliction as he was struggling with his emotions toward Silver. Maybe he was right, after all it wasn't like Silver actually knew that he had been in the room and from what Jim already knew about pirates, image was everything.

Silver saw the hesitation stirring in Jim as he watched the boy carefully, "Listen ta me Jim, if we play our cards right, I'll guarantee that we both get what we been searchin for," he promised, "Just trust me, can ya do that?

* * *

 **So what you think? I wanted to try and continue mixing scenes from the original movie into the story along with some of my own thoughts.**

 **Jim: "Here's my question, when do I get to kick the Spider Psycho out into space?"**  
 **Me: "Uhhhmmm, not sure you do yet Jimmy,"**  
 **Jim: "You're kidding me!"**  
 **Me: "Hey I'm just winging it here, cut me some slack,"**  
 **Jim: "Great... just great,"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ Thank you for the reviews Wolf Lover 06, Echolocat, and Guest, I really appreciate it :)**  
 **And a thank you for those who have followed and or favorited the story too! You're awesome!**

 **Onto the story, I have to admit it is a bit short, but I'll make up for it next time~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet nor the characters**

* * *

Jim frowned as he glanced to the tiny opening of a window to the endless sky above as they shared a silence between each other, then he glanced back when Silver spoke up again, "Listen ta me Jim, if we play our cards right, I'll guarantee that we both get what we been searchin fer," he promised, "Just trust me, can ya do that?" he questioned the youth.

His frowned didn't falter, but he did release a sigh, "Even if I do get it, it won't be what I want… they were supposed to be safe. Not plunged into a black hole and definitely not blown to pieces!" he remarked as anger was once again rising within the youth when he allowed himself to remember why he needed to stay mad at the cyborg and not trust his words.

The old pirate sighed defeatedly, the boy was right, things definitely didn't go according to plan, especially Mr. Scroop's stunt with Mr. Arrow. He turned his head toward the still closed door, just making sure no one was ease-dropping again he looked back to Jim, "They ain't dead lad, the boat was found but they were not in sight, more than likely layin low," he revealed to the boy who just looked like the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders.

"This ain't your fault Jimbo, even before we met this plan was already made," he began. Jim just scoffed at the offer of comforting words, but Silver wasn't finished yet, he needed Jim to know that what he had said to his crew in the galley wasn't his true feelings toward the lad.

"What wasn't planned was getting attached to a troublemakin little brat of a lad that knows too much for his own good," he chuckled in thought.

Jim just looked up at him as if trying to figure him out, "You grew attached to me?" he questioned in doubt and even though he wouldn't let Silver see it, but there was hope within his heart that what the cyborg was saying was true.

"Ya see since this lil adventure started, ya've been like a… well, like a son ta me Jimbo," he began. Jim's eyes widened as he sat up listening to John Silver speak, feeling the rush of bitterness start to leave from him, he saw him as more than a worthless cause or something to pity, John saw the promise that Jim could be and took him under his wing, perhaps it was supposed to be a distraction for Jim, but honestly both grew to like each other as more than just a cook and a cabin boy with a chip on his shoulder.

Silver smiled a bit, "What say you, once we got the treasure in hand, ship out with us?" he asked Morph chirped happily repeating 'Ship out with us' excitedly. "We'll drop this crew and start fresh," he continued as it seemed that Jim's interest was piqued. "'Hawkins nd Silver' has a nice ring eh lad?" he gave a chuckle and a grin.

"I..." he hung up on his words, what could he say, the offer did sound good to him, but he also realized with the offer came the chance to save the others, "If I do…" he started, "They have to be safe, the Captain, Dr. Doppler, they have to return home alive and my mom…" he stopped when he thought about his mother, what would she say? How would she feel that he left, just like his father, "I have to see her, set things right, like I promised," he decided this would be the better road, if this was the only way he could protect them then so be it, he would do what was necessary.

John Silver studied the boy's expressions as he seemed to mull over the idea, he even stumbled through words and thoughts before the lad was finally able to answer him. He couldn't help the smile that built, even if his heart ached a little for the position he had placed the boy in. The offer was a valid one and simple at that; his two crew mates kept alive and well was an obvious one, then he had to only surmise that the baggage with his mother stemmed from the Inn that was burned down in his attempts to get the map before they had gotten away.

Giving a nod in contemplation though the cyborg didn't really need to think over the terms, "Alright, ya got yerself a deal lad, their safety nd closure with yer mum in exchange for yar loyalty," he replied as he got to his feet.

"Now that that's settled, lets get ya outta this here cell, I needs ya ta do somethin fer me Jimbo,"

He felt inwardly sick, it suddenly dawned on Jim that he had just gave up his freedom, he was bound by this deal to Silver and he knew from that point on, things would be different, he was a pirate now, no better than Silver and his crew. "And that would be?" he asked carefully as Silver unlocked and opened the bar door of his cell.

Silver's mechanical eye gleamed in the little light that was within the holding cells as he gazed upon Jim, "Ta find that treasure map of course," he answered him.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 3. Let me know what you guys think :D**  
 **Thank you for reading**  
 **I'll get the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I actually hated and loved writing this chapter. It was hard figuring out how I would arrange the story to fit the situation while still keeping everyone in character. This chapter introduces B.E.N.! And that was the highlight for me cause B.E.N. is such a fun, eccentric character.  
Let me know what you think! Enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet nor the characters**

* * *

Find the treasure map; that was easier said than done, it could be anywhere by now; and Silver more than likely realized that if Jim found the map then that also meant that he would reunite with Amelia and Dr. Doppler. So he must be planning on pairing him with someone that would watch his movements like a hawk, the question was, who it would be? He knew all of the pirates wanted to kill him; at least with Silver he knew he was somewhat safe, but Jim was smart enough to know that with the cyborg being the Captain, it meant he would be barking orders and not really be able to go off and search for the treasure map with him which meant someone else had to.

He led Jim up to the deck, shielding his eyes from the bright light of the day since he had been adjusted to the dark. As his vision cleared he faltered his steps as most of the pirate crew were glaring down upon him. Silver grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him forward making him stumble to the floor, the others laughed as they watched him. He glared up to Silver not understanding the mistreatment then as their eyes met, it dawned on him, 'play along,' he thought, _this_ was the act, he needed to play his part as well.

"Yer best be getting to yer feet lad, we'll be headin to land now," Silver ordered and Jim reluctantly followed. He glanced and glared at every one of the pirates around him, even more so to Scroop who looked too pleased at the moment.

Tearing his attention away he turned back to Silver, "You lied to us… you won't get away with this," he spat.

Silver had to admit, the boy was a good actor, thought he knew that the hurt wasn't an act but it really gave this game an authentic feel to the dimwitted crew he had acquired. He along with a few of his crew mates took Jim down to the boat dock, boarding their last solar boat they departed from the ship and landed on Treasure Planet.

They looked at their surroundings, the giant trees with mushroom like tops dimmed the light of the sun and everything felt rather cold. Jim couldn't believe it, he had been dreaming of Treasure Planet since he was a child pretending to go on the adventure of a lifetime, now it's real and it wasn't how he imagined it, the reality was far worse. As he took another step forward he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder stopping him.

Silver kept Jim close to his side as the others glared down at him, "Morph, keep an eye on the pup, make sure he stays on task hm?" he spoke to the Morphing creature, it chirped then saluted to his master then hovered over Jim.

"You aren't…" Jim began only to have Silver interrupt,

"Ain't like you got anywhere else ta go Jimbo, we have the only transport, which will be watched at all times, so get searchin," he stated matter-of-factly and it left Jim glaring at the pirate captain.

"True, but shouldn't I have some sort of weapon, to protect myself?" he tempted his question. It wasn't like he was lying, they had no clue what might be on this world and he didn't want to be left defenseless if his life was in more danger than it already was.

Silver stayed silent for a moment, he seemed to have been considering his request.

Then a smirk crossed the pirate's features, a chuckle escaped him, "Aye lad," he spoke as he reached into the boat.

He pulled a belt with a sword within its sheath out and tossed it over to Jim who instinctively caught it and gave a look to Silver, the pirate knew what the boy was thinking and it amused him to see both the confusion and disappointment in the choice of weapon.

"Don go givin me that look lad, givin a boy a loaded weapon would be irresponsible wouldn it?" he spoke in a mocking tone.

Jim grumbled under his breath strapping the belt around his waist, the pirates laughed at their captain's words before he turned his attention to his crew, "Now you boys get ta searchin on the east side, you nd I will be taking the north side," he ordered the other three crew mates, leaving Grewnge to watch over the life boat.

"If any find the map, give a signal and wait fer everyone ta gather, understand?"

"Aye captain," said the other pirates, Jim and Silver's eyes connected before Jim tore his gaze away,

"Whatever…" he muttered before turning and walking away shoving his hands into his pockets as the little morph kept right beside him.

/\/\/\/\

Jim walked through the dark and strange forest like area, sliding down into a lower level he kept his defenses up, "This place is pretty creepy…" he stated out loud, "creepy," the little morph repeated.

Hearing rustling in the bushes near him he stopped his movements. Morph let out a mumble as it hid behind Jim's shoulder. The sound of movement continued and Jim laid his hand on the hilt of his sword as he slowly approached but soon something came jumping out with a yell and Jim couldn't help but let out his own cry of surprise as something metallic wrapped itself around him and he landed on his back.

"Oh! This is fantastic! Another carbon based life form come to rescue me! I just wanna hug ya, squeeze ya and hold you close to me!" the android cried out and even though Jim did his best to separate the clingy bot away from himself it continued to latch on,

"Let go of me," he demanded and it seemed to work as the android quickly gave Jim his space though the boy could tell the robot was itching to hug him again,

"Sorry, sorry," he began as he draped his arm around Jim's shoulders, "I-I've been marooned for, uh, so l-long, solitude is fine, don't get me wrong, but uh after a 100 years, YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!" he stumbled through his fidgeting words ending with an awkward chuckle as he stared into the eyes of a very annoyed James Hawkins.

Realizing this he quickly pulled his arms away and jumped a step or two away, apologizing with another awkward chuckle, "I am… uhm," he stalled for a moment, "My name… is…. ugh" he trailed off as Jim's attention went to Morph who changed into a version of the bot as a coo-coo clock. Jim chuckled and tapped Morph on the head who quickly changed back to normal.

"BEN! Of course I'm B.E.N. Bio Electronic Navigator, oops," he spoke as he placed his compass back into his chest. It was obvious that this android hadn't been able to keep himself from rusting. It was surprising to Jim the bot was still functioning.

"And you are?" he asked as Jim was still catching up with what had transpired,

"Jim," he answered as he attempted to walk away, but the bot took Jim's hand and shook it,

"Oh! Pleasure ta meet ya Jimmy!"

"It's Jim and look, I'm kinda in a hurry, I need to find my friends, they were shot down by pirates-," he began to explain before the thin bot interrupted as he stepped in front of Jim's path.

"Oh! Pirates! Don't get me started on pirates!" he shouted dramatically, "Hehe I don't like them," he added as he began to just walk around, "I remember Captain Flint," Jim stopped and turned to B.E.N, "This guy had such a temper,"

"Wait, you knew Captain Flint?" he questioned.

"I think he suffered from mood swings personally, I'm not a therapist though, but anyway I- you let me know when I'm rambling huh?" he started off on the said rambling.

"But that means… then you must know about the treasure?" Jim kept him on topic.

"T-treasure?" the bot repeated nervously

"Yeah, Flint's Trove, you know the Loot of a Thousand Worlds," he tried to explain as Morph shifted into a chest full of gold coins then back to normal soon enough.

"I-It's all a l-l-little fuzzy," he admitted, Jim watched as the robot glitched trying to recall, "W-wait, I-I-I remember, I do I just – TREASURE! Lots of treasure! Buried in the centroid-centroid of the mechanism and there were these BIG doors opening and closing, opening and closing," he shut down for just a brief moment as the loose wires in the back of his head sparked him back to life, "And Captain Flint wanted to make sure no one got to his treasure so I helped him AACCK!" he glitched and sparks came out from the wires again his head spun around, "AAH! Inaccessible,"

"B.E.N.!"

"Reboot! Reboot! Rebo—" Jim wasn't sure exactly what to do as the robot seemed to be going haywire and went on his base instinct, he smacked B.E.N. across the face causing his head to twirl and it seemed to have kick started his reboot as the bot calmed down then looked at Jim, "And you are?"

"What? Wait wait wait! What about the treasure?!" he pressed.

"I wanna say Larry," B.E.N. continued on.

"The centroid of the mechanism and—"

"I-I'm sorry my-my memory isn't wh-what it use to be," he spoke.

Jim was beyond frustrated at this point, "You see I lost my mind! I-haha lost, my mind, you haven't found it have you?" he asked as he began searching Jim who was now not only frustrated but confused, "My missing piece, my primary memory circuit?" he asked pointing to the area of his head that indeed had a missing piece where the wires stuck out and sparked a little.

Jim gave a heavy sigh, "Look, B.E.N. I really need to get going…" he slowed his words as a though ran across his mind then he saw the heart broken look B.E.N. was giving him 'Might as well try,' he thought.

"You, haven't seen two others around here? A captain and a doctor?" he inquired.

B.E.N. thought about it for a moment, "Is one of them really moody and cat-like?" he questioned back.

Jim turned quickly to face him, "Yes!"

"Oh and here I kept calling them a married couple," he hummed to himself,

"Where are they?" relief was filling his heart knowing that they were truly alive and hopefully alright.

The android moved the brush aside revealing a large ruin in the distance, "They're at my humble abode," he replied.

"B.E.N... you may have just saved our lives,"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be focusing on Amelia and Doppler!  
So please let me know what you think and hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Sorry for my absence again!  
** **Thank you everyone for the reviews I'm sooooo happy that you guys are enjoying my story**

 **I have been super busy with not only my small business, but I've also been taking classes to become an instructor for Qi Gong.**  
 **The good thing was that it started giving me writing inspiration! And I'm already well on my way to chapter 6!  
I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think.  
I am hoping to actually make a continuation of this story after it's finished!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet nor the characters! All rights go to it's creators and Disney**

* * *

As Jim looked up at her, she could see the panic in his eyes and quickly assessed the situation as what it was, the start of a mutiny.  
"Run! Get out of here!" he called out to her as Silver was stalled by her presence there within the galley.

"Blast it all!" she cursed realizing that she was not only weaponless at that moment, but also unable to save and protect Jim at that time either. She made the hard decision and turned to escape, she was able to make it to the captain's quarters within a moment's time.

Delbert, who was standing near the captain's desk turned quickly to Amelia, "What? What happened?" he questioned concerningly as he took notice of her disposition.

"Pirates," he growled out as she quickly made her way to the treasure box, "On my ship," opening it and taking the map into her possession along with grabbing a rifle, "I'll see they all hang," she practically hissed.

Turning her attention to the doctor he jumped slightly as he too was realizing the dangers of the situation. "Do you know how to use one of these?" she questioned as she handed him the rifle.

"I, uh, of course I do… I—" he accidentally shot the roof of the room, "No, no I don't actually," he corrected himself before jumping as the sound of the door being slammed against.

"Jim? Where's Jim?" he thought in a panic. Meanwhile Amelia was creating a hole on the floor, with a solid kick the floor gave way and she looked to the doctor and they both jumped down.

As the two got below deck and began untying the life boat Delbert once again asked where Jim was and Amelia gripped her hands into a tight fist, "We'll have to come back for him," she replied before pushing the doctor into the boat, "He's stalling them as long as possible, we have to get out of here with the map, now," she added with urgency.

The sound of the crew approaching got her on guard as she fired at the door, stopping them from coming any quicker.

As the life boat lowered out of the ship, they both knew it was moving too slow and though Amelia was a good shot they still kept coming. Delbert's eyes scanned quickly around before aiming the rifle he was given up and closed his eyes as he fired, shooting a heavy fan motor from the ceiling, it crashes into the group and sends them falling out of the ship.

Amelia blinked and looked over to Delbert, "Did you actually aim for that?" she questioned.

Though the doctor looked confused and baffled, he admitted, "You know, I actually did…"

They had little time to linger as they could hear more of them coming, "Doctor, on my word you will fire at that cable and I'll do the same on the other," she ordered.

The new batch of pirate came gun blasting, it jarred the boat making a sharp rocking motion making both lose their footing right after firing their rifles hitting their target perfectly, the only thing that went wrong was Amelia watching as the map slipped from her person and rolled back onto the deck disappearing from her sights and the others as well.

The boat made it out of the ship, once the sails were up, Amelia and Delbert both heard the cannon go off, then both felt the blast as it hit the boat. When they came to Amelia found herself wrapped in the doctor's arms and the boat was blown to nonfunctional pieces.

She stirred the doctor awake as she moved and gasped as a sharp pain engulfed her side, "You're wounded!" she heard the doctor exclaim.

"it's just a scratch…" she tried to play it off though the wound pulsed with pain.

Before much more could be said they heard movement nearby, the doctor fumbled for his rifle and steadied himself before a lanky droid made itself known.

"Carbon based life forms! Have you come to rescue me at last!" the droid cried out in joy.

His excitement died down as he took notice of the condition of the feline humanoid, though he still itched to cling to these two who he believed to be his rescuers, "I've been marooned for so long! I didn't think anyone who come to find me!" he continued.

Delbert looked over to Amelia they both weren't sure of this loud and obviously rusting droid however they knew that if he continued its loud excitement the pirates would definitely find them. Just then they heard the engine of a boat coming near them.

"Stifle that droid and get low!" Amelia ordered and Delbert quickly followed, grabbing the droid who made a surprised yelp before being pushed under the larger part of the broken ship, the doctor held a finger over his mouth for silence to the droid and he gave a nod of understanding, practically clamping onto it's mouth and waited.

They all waited as the boat slowly made its way above and passed them. Once it was out of sight and no longer could be heard the droid let out a gasp as if trying to get air, both the captain and doctor found this creature rather odd.

"Well, that was interesting," the droid spoke then stretched as he walked away from their hiding place, "Oh! Right, my name!" he shouted and turned to them quickly, "My name is.." he stalled, "BEN!" he laughed and waited for them to do the same.

"Dr. Doppler and this is—" Delbert began, but Amelia finished.

"Captain Amelia, but we have no time for formalities, we need a more defensible position and ahh!" she had tried to stand on her own only to be caught by Delbert as the pain was too much.

The droid now known as B.E.N. watched the two's interaction for a moment before bringing their attention to him again, "Aw, you two make such a great couple!" he exclaimed sweetly.

This caused the doctor to sputter in embarrassment and Amelia to gaze the other way, "Anyway! You can come to my place!" he added as he pointed to the distance.  
It wasn't a difficult decision for them, it provided the perfect shelter and kept them from being caught out in the open.

Delbert carried Amelia to B.E.N.'s home and set her down gently, "Let's take a look at those wounds," he spoke concerned for her wellbeing.

After a while of cleaning and bandaging her, Delbert's nerves were starting to relax and his mind managed to remember something important, "Captain, you stated that Jim was stalling them, what exactly happened?" he asked her.

She frowned for a moment, letting the silence linger as she collected her thoughts until she began to tell of Jim's true situation. Delbert felt horrible, he had promised his mother that nothing terrible would go wrong and now to prove how utterly wrong he was Jim was captured by pirates! He felt himself responsible.

B.E.N. had been listening here and there and once the silence between them had gone on far enough for him to feel comfortable, "I'm going to g-give you two s-some privacy," he spoke though glitching every so often and before they could say otherwise the droid was gone.

Delbert gave an exasperated sigh and Amelia studied the doctor, "It's not your fault," she spoke softly.

"Well… it's not yours either," he replied and received a small chuckle from the feline.

"James is a smart young man, he'll manage, we just have to figure out how to stop these blood thirsty pirates," Amelia added and Delbert couldn't agree more.

"If anyone knows how to get out of a jam, it's Jim,"

\/\/\/\/\/\/

It felt like hours for them, but soon they heard a familiar voice, the droid had returned, but he seemed like he was speaking with someone. Amelia gritted her teeth, she couldn't help but think the worst in that droid, perhaps in stupidity the droid was leading the pirates right to them. Delbert however watched the entrance with baited breath; the droid entered along with another, "Jim!" Delbert practically barked out.

The teen turned quickly, his eyes wide, "Captain! Delbert!" he called running over to them, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys!" he added as he skid down to his knees near Amelia and frowned at her condition, "I'm sorry," he muttered. They could both tell that Jim had been beating himself over this whole fiasco, both knew he wasn't the one to blame.

"Pish posh Mr. Hawkins, it'll take more than this to keep me down, now how exactly did you escape those heathens?" she questioned. Jim held in his breath, escape wasn't exactly the right word.

Delbert draped an arm around Jim's shoulders, which strangely gave Jim some comfort, "Never mind how he managed to escape the point is that he did, now we need to figure out what to do next," the doctor spoke, oh how guilty Jim felt, he hadn't escaped, in fact he was sure that Silver would find them soon enough.

"Mr. Hawkins, keep your guard up and stop anyone who tries to approach," she ordered before groaning again from the pain.

Delbert was right there beside her as he slid off his outer coat and folded it to make a pillow for her to lay back on, "Yes, yes, now listen to me, stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lay still," he spoke.

"Very forceful doctor, go on say something else," she replied and they both gave a soft smile.

Jim looked between the two and rolled his eyes, "Anyways, the more important thing is that we have the map," he added breaking the two out of their bonding moment.

Amelia's ears twitched and then she gave an uncomfortable cough, Jim had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"I'm afraid that during our escape off the ship it had slipped from my person, we had no time to double back," she admitted and both Jim and Delbert were in shock, apparently this was also the first time Delbert heard this.

"It's back on the ship!?" he practically exclaimed.

"Hey look! There's some more of your buddies!" B.E.N. exclaimed.

"What? Wait!" Jim had little time to act as the droid jumped up and down in front of the entrance.

"HEY! FELLAS! WE'RE OVER HERE!" he yelled down and yelped as Jim tackled him to the ground before a blast could hit him.

Ducking for cover Jim looked over to Amelia who slid over a rifle he readied himself and fired back, he heard a cry from one of the pirates below and knew he had got at least one. It continued like this for a short while before he heard Silver call out to his crew to cease firing.

His blood ran cold, "Jimbo!" Silver called out, "I know ya in there, what says you ta come on out and we can talk like civilized men, eh?" he offered, "No tricks, just a little belanderin," he added.

"Bargaining for the map no doubt," Amelia hissed and Delbert looked to Jim with concern.

Then it hit him, "If they think that you still have the map, then that means they haven't found it back on the ship," he pointed out the wheels in his brain were turning and Jim was trying to figure out what to do, in a way, Silver was keeping the fact that he and Jim already made a deal, more than likely it was intentional, he supposed he would have better luck retrieving the map as a friend not a foe.

"I'm going, maybe buy us some more time,"

"Jim no! You can't, these are pirates we're dealing with," Delbert objected.

"Dr. Doppler is right Mr. Hawkins, pirates never mean what they say, you can't trust them and you can't reason with them," she warned in addition.

"Maybe, but it's better than doing nothing," he stated firmly, as he got to his feet and exited the compound, Morph floating right above his shoulder.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sliver sat on a flat topped boulder as he waited for Jim to come to him. The pirate captain smiled as little Morph came rushing over to him gurgling and giggling happily at his presence. "Ah miss me already Morphy?" he chuckled then turned his attention to Jim, "Well?" he asked his voice low enough for only them to hear.

"They're fine… a little banged up, but they're fine," he replied in the same low tone knowing what he was asking for.

Silver gave a nod, "Good, good, everyting seems ta be going accordin ta our plan eh?" he added with a smirk.

"Seems like it," he replied as he glanced back to where he left the Captain and Doctor, his gaze then went down to the small group of pirates below, taking notice of who exactly what there and who wasn't before landing his sights back on the captain.

"Nd the map?" he wondered, hoping that Jim had it with him right now.

"A bit more complicated," he spoke carefully, "I need to keep their trust," he crossed his arms, "They don't know about our deal and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible," he explained.

"Ah, I see, good lad, no need fer them ta think you a pirate now eh?" he replied in understanding, "Now then Jimbo," he spoke, his voice was louder and more demanding this time as he got to his feet, still leaning on his makeshift cane for his wounded mechanical leg, his gaze was firmly on the boy in front of him and a small smirk shown for a moment and Jim knew they needed to start their game again.

* * *

 **End of Chapter!  
Hope you guys enjoyed!  
Let me know what you think in the reviews kay? Thanks!**

 **Jim: "You're making me betray my friends,"  
Me: "Noo~ You're helping them!"  
Jim: "Yeah? And how exactly am I suppose to get the map?"  
Me: "That's for the next chapter~"  
Jim: "You aren't going to tell me..."  
Me: :D  
Jim: *Sighs* "Great"  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so happy to have finally finished this chapter!**  
 **A special thank you to my best friend who actually bought and sent me Treasure Planet cause she knew it's my favorite Disney movie xD**  
 **But that also meant that I have the ability to watch it whenever I am able and that helped kick my writer's block for the story in the butt! Yay!**  
 **So as many of you know this is getting close to the end of the movie, which means this story will be coming to an end in probably three or four more chapters**  
 **Thank you everyone for the reviews and to those who continue to follow my stories even though I take FOREVER to update a chapter.**  
 **I keep writing for all of you!**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

"That treasure is owed to me by tunder!" Silver roared to the seemingly stubborn boy before him.

"Well then try to get it without MY MAP by tunder!" he retorted in a mocking tone and if it had been any other type of situation Silver would have been seeing red way before this point.

"Ya still don't know when ta pick ya fights boy!" he growled out, "Mark me, if the map ain't in me hands by sunrise tomorrow I'll use the ship's cannons ta blow you all ta kingdom come!" he warned, he could hear his 'crew' below whooping and cheering for their captain's promise.

Both turned their backs on each other and left their meeting point. Jim gave a sigh of relief, that was more terrifying than he thought it would be, but they did it and it seemed to do the trick. Jim entered B.E.N.'s home and turned to his companions.

Amelia tossed slightly in pain as she tried to speak, "We need to… stay together… and…" she groaned after pain stopped her from finishing her sentence.

Delbert felt panic take over, "And what? We need to stay together and what?!"

She looked up to him, "Doctor… you have… beautiful eyes…" she muttered as she closed her own.

"She's lost her mind!" Delbert exclaimed looking over to Jim still in a panic.

"Then we need to help her," Jim replied trying to keep his friend calm, but it wasn't working.

"Dang it Jim, I'm an astronomer not a doctor! I mean I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate, you just sit there and you're useless!" he took a deep breath in as Jim placed his hands on his shoulders trying to comfort him, though he didn't blame the man for being so frazzled with everything that's going on

"It's ok Doc… It's going to be alright…" that was when B.E.N. walked up to them

"Yeah, Doc! Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this," he started up as Jim walked away, B.E.N. followed by slowly walking backward, "It's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things." he added as he leaned in close to Jim, "Jim, any thoughts at all?"

Jim looked out to the wilderness before them knowing full well the pirates were close, "If we leave we'll more than likely be shot," he spoke. Then looked up to the ship that loomed so far out of reach, "Without the map, we're dead," he muttered looking back down, "If we fight back we'll be dead," Jim added, "And if we stay here…"

"We're dead! We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" Morph finished his statement in a bit too chipper of tone making Jim shake his head at the little morph's ignorance to the situation, but his main focus was on how he was going to get back onto that ship and get the map without getting himself caught and his friends killed.

B.E.N. noticed the uneasy tension and took a step back, "Well, I think that Jimmy could use a little quiet time. Heh. So I'll just, slip out the back door," he stated.

Jim's head lifted, "Back door?" he repeated in question.

The android gave a nod as he scuttled back into his home and started rolling a sphere like mech that was a part of the flooring within the structure, "Oh yeah! I get this delightful breeze through here!" he yammered and with the opening revealed Jim hoisted himself up to see what was down there, "Which I think is important because ventilation among friends—"

"Woah! What is all this stuff?" he asked in awe of what he saw.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue!"

Jim turned to look at his two companions as he climbed up, "Hey, Doc! Doc! I think I found a way out of here!"

"What? No, no Jim wait! The captain ordered us to stay –"

"I'll be back," he called out before jumping in leaving Delbert there with Amelia and B.E.N. and Morph both followed Jim.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After going through the catwalk of the insides of the planet he had to admit that he was starting to feel something very off about this world, he just couldn't figure out what yet. Climbing up to an exit he slowly, and as quietly as he could, opened the hatch to look where they were. He could hear snoring coming from not too far away and as he turned his vision to the source he found five pirates and Silver fast asleep with the fire going. He heard Morph float up beside him but then was startled out of his concentration when B.E.N. bursts up.

"So what's the plan?!" he asked in a clatter.

Jim's heart felt like it was going to jump out of its chest, "SHH! B.E.N. quiet," he snapped in a harsh whisper as he clamped the android's mouth together and looked to the group that was thankfully still asleep.

Once he felt like they weren't waking up he whispered, "Ok, here it is. We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons and bring back the map,"

"That's a good plan," B.E.N. muffled quietly in reply, "I like that plan. The only thing is, I'm wondering, how do we get there?"

"On that," Jim answered as he points up to the last life boat that they had anchored close to their camp.

They managed to sneak past without much sound, mostly because Jim made sure B.E.N. kept quiet, he helped B.E.N. climb aboard the boat as he untied it from the anchor and as he climbed aboard he took a last look down at the sleeping lot below. He scanned through them and frowned, there was one important pirate missing and he knew they may encounter him onboard the ship itself, 'Why did it have to be the Spider-Psycho,' he thought unpleasantly to himself before he guided the craft up quietly to the ship above.

As they approached the side of the ship he gave a good glance around to make sure the area was clear, as they transferred from boat to ship he jumped again as B.E.N. let out a yelp and crashed onto the deck.

"B.E.N. SHH!"

"Sorry. Sorry… sorry,"

He swore that the bot was going to give him a heart attack if he wasn't careful. Shaking his head at the android he went back to scanning the area as they crept their way to the stairs that would lead them to both the docking bay and the mainframe of the ship's control unit. When he felt that it was safe enough they went down the stairs, still keeping his voice low he looked over to B.E.N.

"Ok, I'll get the map, you wait here—"

"Roger, Jimmy, I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!" he retorted enthusiastically and took off down the hall before Jim could stop him. He gave a low groan and again shook his head as the bot continued on singing 'A Pirate's Life for Me' as if this whole thing was no big deal and probably to pretend that he couldn't hear Jim's call for concern.

Jim walked carefully down to the docking bay making sure to check every turn before moving forward, he knew who was still on this ship and he did not want to meet face to face with him. Jim's hand moved over the hilt of the sword that Silver had given him and then his fingers grazed across the handle of the gun that Amelia had given in case he would need it to defend himself, he felt a bit more at ease knowing he wasn't weaponless here, but the fact still remained that Scroop was a pirate and was not afraid to murder without so much as a second thought, they needed to get it done and get out quick.

"Disable a few laser cannons. Pfft. What's the big deal?" B.E.N. spoke out loud as he found the mainframe room and walked in, "All we gotta do is find that one little wire and…" he gasped in horror as he opened the mainframe box, it was filled with all sorts of wires that seemed to connect to everywhere with no labels to help figure out which wire he needed to pull to disable the cannons, "Oh mamma…." this was going to be harder than he originally thought.

* * *

 **I'm glad that part is over, now the fun chapter is up next!**  
 **I hope you all enjoyed it and I promise to be quicker on updating**  
 **Please let me know what you think  
**


End file.
